Durch die Nacht
by RegalApplePie
Summary: Regina erzählt Roland eine Gute-Nacht- Geschichte. Doch das Märchen ist weitaus mehr, als der kleine Junge sich vorstellen kann.


_**Vorwort:**_

_Vor einiger Zeit kam ich auf eine verrückte Idee und mit der Hilfe meiner Beta ( u/5229641/Kuerbissuppenkobold), konnte ich das Verrückte in meinem Kopf sortieren. Zusammen haben wir eine Theorie aufgestellt, die man hier nachlesen kann (klickst du hier - __ post/101024689547/crazy-theory-time-outlaw-queen-give-it-a-try__ )_

_Da mich die Idee sehr fasziniert und es ein guter Plot für eine FF ist, dachte ich mir, ich versuch mich an einem Oneshot über diese Thematik._

_Viel Spaß damit =)_

**Durch die Nacht**

Der Tag war der Nacht gewichen und tauchte die Welt in Dunkelheit. Eine Dunkelheit, die viel zu lange Besitzt von der Frau auf dem Sofa ergriffen hatte. Viel zu lange, ein Teil von ihr war, doch aus deren Fängen sie sich befreien konnte.

Regina spielte mit ihren Fingern an ihrer Halskette. Zwirbelte den kleinen grünen Anhänger und hing ihren eigenen düsteren Gedanken nach. Die Welt um sie herum wirkte, als wäre sie hinter einer Nebelwand versteckt. Ausgeblendet und im Grau versunken.

Sie hörte den Mann nicht, als er den Raum betrat, nahm nur seinen Duft wahr. Einen Duft, der so viele Erinnerungen in ihr weckte, so viele Gefühle in Wallung brachte.

Es sei der Geruch, so sagte man, an dem das Erinnern haftet, das Aroma längst vergangener Tage, das ein einziger Hauch wieder heraufbeschwören konnte. Selbst wenn die Erinnerungen genommen waren.

Die Schwarzhaarige richtete ihr Augenmerk auf den Mann an ihrer Seite. Er wirkte müde und erschöpft, spiegelte nur ihre eigene Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung wieder.

„Schläft er endlich?", ihre Stimme klang wie Jahrhunderte nicht gebraucht, als hätte sie ein ganzes Leben lang geschwiegen und das hatte sie. Man hatte ihr ein ganzes Leben genommen, ein anderes, als das, welches man ihr gegeben hatte. Ein falsches Leben, ein Manipuliertes. Der Riss im Mantel der Verhüllung wurde arger und gab mehr und mehr das Licht frei, welches Manipulation und Bosheit verbarg.

Robin seufzte leise. Seine Hand legte sich auf ihren Oberschenkel, streichelte sachte über den seidigen Stoff ihres Schlafanzug.

„Nein, er tut so und glaubt, ich würde ihn nicht durchschauen."

Verbitterung zeichnete ein müdes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Nun war es an der einstigen Königin, ihre Lungen mit Luft zu füllen und diese geräuschvoll zu entlassen. Noch immer nestelte sie an der Kette, die um ihren Hals geschlungen war. Ein Zeugnis ihrer inneren Unruhe, ihrer eigenen Rastlosigkeit.

„Seit dem Unfall schläft er noch schlechter", bemerkte sie leise und konnte die Erinnerung nicht zur Gänze zurückdrängen. Konnte den Moment einfach nicht aus ihrem Denken verbannen, als ihre Welt für einen Moment still stand und sich nicht weiterdrehte.

Sie sah sich selbst in ihrem Büro, hörte das schrille Ringen des Telefons. Der Startschuss eines Albtraumes. Noch immer erklang Emmas Stimme in ihren Ohren. Die Worte, die von dem Unfall berichteten. Angst und Panik dieses Augenblickes war wieder greifbar. Ließ sich vor ihrem innerem Auge abspulen, wie ein schlechter Film, dem sie sich nicht entziehen konnte. Sie erinnerte sich an die Angst, als sie ins Krankenhaus kam, an die Erleichterung, dass Robin und Henry nicht mehr als ein paar Kratzer davongetragen hatten und an die Hilflosigkeit, als es für Roland nicht so gut aussah.

Tagelang hatten sie an seinem Bett gesessen, seine kleinen Hände gehalten und ihm gut zugeredet. Hatten gehofft, dass sie durch die Barriere seines Verstandes hindurch brechen, in die Tiefen seines Seins tauchen und ihn zurücklocken konnten. Der Junge hatte viel Blut verloren und einige Wunden heilten nicht, wie sie sollten. Bald waren die Blutkonserven knapp und die beiden Erwachsenen hatten alles Mögliche getan, um Spender zu mobilisieren.

Nie im Leben hatte einer der beiden erwartet, dass dieses Unglück, diese Tragödie, der Auftakt einer noch Größeren sein sollte. Es war der Beginn einer Reise in die Vergangenheit, eine Reise die sie an den Rand des Wahnsinns katapultieren würde und auch heute noch, nachdem Regina verstand, nachdem sie endlich die Erinnerungen und Gefühlsregungen begriff, erschreckte sie der Wahnsinn der dahinter steckte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir es ihm endlich sagen.", Robins Fingerspitzen tänzelten über ihren Schenkel, zeichneten ein diffuses Muster, während er den Blick in ihre Augen suchte.

„Ich...ich weiß...", kam es zaghaft über ihre vollen Lippen. Die Schwarzhaarige schloss für einen Moment die Augen und lehnte sich an Robin. Sie genoss das vertraute Gefühl seiner Finger, seine beruhigende Nähe.

„Ich weiß nur nicht wie?", gestand der aschblonde Mann und verbarg nicht einen Augenblick seine eigene Ratlosigkeit. Sein Sohn verdiente die Wahrheit, verdiente es endlich, seine eigenen Ängste zu überwinden und die Sicherheit zu bekommen, nach der es ihm so sehr verlangte. Erst recht, seit er den wachsenden Bauch Reginas mit Argwohn betrachtete.

Für die Länge einiger Herzschläge breitete sich Schweigen über den beiden Gestalten aus. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Versuchte selbst einen Weg durch dieses verworrene Dickicht der Lügen zu finden, nach denen sie viel zu lange gelebt hatten. Regina versenkte ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge. Genehmigte sich die Zeit sich zu entspannen. Sein Duft drang wieder in ihre Nase, der traute Geruch des Waldes. Die Zeit verging und als die einstige Königin glaubte, genügend Kraft getankt zu haben, sich genügend in ihm gestärkt zu haben, löste sie sich wieder von ihm. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten leicht, schafften jedoch kein ganzes Lächeln, als sie ihm erklärte:  
>„Lass mich es ihm erklären." Kaum hatte sie den Satz beendet, da erhob sie sich bereits von dem Sofa. Ihre Hand legte sich auf ihren geschwollenen Bauch. Der ehemals Geächtete schaute seine Gefährtin fragend an. Er wollte ihr seine Hilfe anbieten, wollte ihr beistehen, doch ein Blick in ihr Gesicht verriet ihm, dass es ihr Kampf war. Dass sie diese Wahrheit aus ihrem Mund genauso brauchte, wie der kleine Junge, der oben in seinem Bett lag und so tat als würde er schlafen.<p>

„Er schläft ohnehin nicht", erwiderte sie seinem fragenden Ausdruck und wartete auf seine Zustimmung. Der Aschblonde nickte einmal, während er seine Augenlider niederschlug. Ab hier war es ihre Schlacht. Ab hier konnte er nur noch hoffen, dass das Ziel dieses Kampfes, die Dunkelheit wert war, in die sie sich nun begab.

Seit Wochen hatte Regina sich den Kopf zerbrochen, wie sie es dem Jungen erklären konnte, wie sie ihr gemeinsames Leben auf den Kopf stellen sollte, ohne zu viel Schaden anzurichten. Erst wollten beide schweigen, wollten alles so belassen wie es war, denn es würde doch im Grunde nichts ändern. Doch das entsprach nicht der Wahrheit. Es würde alles ändern in seiner Welt, in ihrer Welt. Es war die Angst vor ihren eigenen Dämonen, welche in ihrer Vergangenheit lauerten, die sie zum Schweigen brachte, doch Robin hatte Recht. Der Junge verdiente die Wahrheit. Eine Wahrheit, die sich seit so vielen Jahren hinter Lügen und Betrug versteckt hielt. Während sie die Treppe erklomm, nicht mehr so graziös, wie vor ihrer Schwangerschaft, überlegte sie, ob er verstehen würde, was sie selbst kaum verstehen konnte. Doch sie tröstete sich, machte sich selbst Mut, dass es jetzt anders war. Dass sie und Robin damals nur ein Stück Papier hatten. Ein Stück mit einem Ergebnis, dass weder sie noch ihr Gefährte verstand. Das schockierende Ergebnis eines Bluttest. Danach hatten sie Wochen gebraucht. Wochen voller blanker Nerven, voller Wut und auch Angst bis sie ihre Erinnerungen wieder ihr Eigen nennen durften.

Regina kam im oberen Stockwerk an und schlug den Weg nach Rechts ein. Vor Henrys Tür blieb sie stehen und öffnete sie lautlos. Das Geräusch seines regelmäßigen Atems drang durch den Türspalt und entlockte ihr ein zartes Lächeln, ehe sie die Tür wieder schloss und weiter bis Rolands Zimmer schritt. Ihr Arm hob sich bereits, ihre Hand war kurz davor die Klinke zu berühren, da schwang die Tür vorsichtig auf und der Lockenkopf stand in dieser.

„Ähmm...Mom?!", machte er überrascht und nestelte an seinem Schlafanzugoberteil. Der kleine Junge fühlte sich ertappt. Seine Mundwinkel richteten sich gen Boden, als er einen Moment nachdenklich wirkte und dann stammelte:

„Ich...also...ich muss Pipi..." Er versuchte sich an seine Stiefmutter vorbei zu schieben, bevor sie seine Lüge durchschaute, doch Regina legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und hielt ihn auf.

„Schon okay, mein kleiner Schatz.", nahm sie ihm mit aller Sanftheit die Hoffnung auf Flucht.

„Ich weiß, dass du schlecht schläfst...", gab sie ihr Wissen um ihn preis und schenkte ihm ein ermutigendes Lächeln. Roland entließ ein leises Schniefen und schämte sich dabei. Er wollte nicht mehr so schwach sein, wollte nicht mehr ängstlich sein. Nicht wenn sein Bruder immer so mutig wirkte. Regina bemerkte die kleinen Tränen, die seine Wange benetzten und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, damit sie in seine dunklen Augen schauen konnte. Mit ihrem Daumen streichelte sie ihm über das Kinn, hinderte ihn daran sich von ihr abzuwenden.

„...und das ist auch keine Schande. Jeder strauchelt mal ein bisschen", versicherte sie ihm und griff nach seiner Hand.  
>„Komm, mein kleiner Schatz", forderte sie ihn auf, doch der Lockenkopf schaute sie nur leise fragend an.<p>

„Jeder?"

Das Lächeln auf Reginas Lippen intensivierte sich und nahm etwas verschwörerisches an, als sie ihm bestätige

„Ja, sogar Königinnen"

Rolands Augen weiteten sich. Das konnte er nicht glauben. Prinzessinnen und Königin strauchelten nicht. Regina nickte einmal wohlwissend und setzte sich mit dem Jungen an der Hand in Bewegung. Gemeinsam liefen sie zum elterlichen Schlafzimmer und betraten es.

„Das glaub ich nicht", widersprach er ihr zaghaft, während sie die Decke zurückschlug und ihn sachte ins Bett verfrachtete.

„Oh, das solltest du aber...", erwiderte sie mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen, als sie sein eigenes verschmitztes Lächeln erkannte. Sie kannte den Jungen gut genug, hatte ihn lieben gelernt auf eine Art und Weise, die sie bis heute nicht verstehen konnte und wusste wann er sie provozierte, um eine Geschichte hören zu könnte. Diesen Gefallen tat sie ihm nur zu gern. Nachdem Roland im Bett lag, stieg Regina selbst hinein und zog ihn gleich in ihre Arme. Der Junge kuschelte sich an die Schwarzhaarige, bette sein Haupt auf ihrer Brust und spielte mit seinen kleinen Fingern, an einer ihrer Haarsträhnen. Eine Eigenart, die er schnell angenommen hatte.

„Erzähl mir davon, ja?! Bitte, Mom!", verlangte er in seiner kindlichen hellen Stimme und entspannte spürbar in ihrem Arm, als sie über seinen Rücken zu streicheln begann und ihm antwortete.  
>„Na gut" Sie hauchte seinem Schopf einen Kuss auf und begann zu erzählen.<br>„Es war einmal vor langer, langer Zeit, da lebte eine junge Königin!"

Regina starrte auf einen Punkt in der Dunkelheit, bereit in diese Einzutauchen, um sich und den Jungen in ihren Armen zum Licht zu führen. Durch die Nacht, wo, so hoffte sie, ein heller Morgen wartete.

„Sie wohnte in ihrem prächtigen Palast, mit vielen Dienern und Mägden. Jeden Tag huschten und wuselten unzählige Bedienstete um sie herum. Sie badeten sie, kleideten sie in die schönsten und kostbarsten Kleider. Kämmten ihr langes dunkles Haar..."

„Also, der ganze Mädchenkram", bemerkte der Junge und entlockte der Schwarzhaarigen ein leichtes Lächeln.

„Ja, der ganze Mädchenkram", bestätigte sie ihm und fuhr mit ihrer Erzählung fort.

„Und obwohl es immer wieder Frauen in ihrer Umgebung gab, die ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablasen, fühlte sich die junge Königin einsam und allein"

Rolands Finger spielten noch immer mit ihrer Haarsträhne, als er neugierig nach hakte

„Hatte sie denn keinen König?"

Reginas Blick verlor sich in ihren Erinnerungen. Das Bild eines alten Mannes manifestierte sich in ihren Gedanken und ein Schauder lief über ihren Rücken. Unwillkürlich schmiegte sie den Jungen näher an sich heran und sprach weiter.

„Doch, aber der alte König liebte sie nicht. Oft war er gemein zu ihr, sperrte sie ein und ließ sie allein.", die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich in einem ungläubigen Ausdruck, doch er lauschte gespannt weiter.

„Die junge Königin mochte es lieber, wenn er sie alleine ließ, denn sie fürchtete sich vor ihm. Fürchtete sich vor dem, was ihm noch alles einfallen könnte, um sie zu ärgern" Sie versuchte ihm auf kindliche Art und Weise zu erklären, dass es die Königin nicht einfach hatte, doch in ihrem Kopf sprach eine andere Stimme von all den Demütigungen, der Schmach und der Schande. Der Gedanke alleine beschwor das unliebsame Gefühl in ihrer Brust und formte einen Knoten in ihrem Hals, als die Erinnerungen für den Augenblick weniger Wimpernschläge so lebendig waren, dass sie glaubte die Stimme des Königs hören zu können. Sein Keuchen und sein feuchter Atem auf ihrer Haut zu spüren.

„Man ärgert aber keine Königin!", erklärte der Lockenkopf naiv und löste seine Finger von ihrer Haarsträhne.

„Der alte König durfte sich alles erlauben, denn er war ja der König", erklärte sie ihm.

„Oft wenn er sie geärgert hatte, fühlte sie sich noch viel einsamer und noch viel trauriger, aber die junge Königin war viel zu stolz, um es sich selbst einzugestehen. Irgendwann wandelte sich die Traurigkeit in hilflose Wut und als sie sich ganz außerordentlich mies fühlte, geschah ein Unglück. Von der rastlosen Wut getrieben, stand sie auf dem Balkon ihres Turmzimmers und schlug auf die Balustrade. Sie hatte nichts, wo sie diese Gefühle hinauslassen konnte. Plötzlich gab das Gitter nach und die junge Königin stürzte in die Tiefe.", der Junge gab einen erschreckten Laut von sich, als er in seiner Fantasie die junge Königin fallen sah. Seine Augen spiegelten die Panik wieder, mit der er ihr ins Wort fiel.  
>„Aber...aber sie kann nicht fallen. Das tut doch weh. Sag da lag Heu aus...oder ein großer Sack voll Federn", versuchte er die junge Königin zu retten. Regina hörte seine Vorschläge und verzog die Mundwinkel einen Hauch nach oben.<p>

„Nein, keine Federn, kein Heu, sondern etwas viel besseres!"

„Ja?", machte Roland gespannt und löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung. Ungeduldig setzte er sich auf und starrte sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Eine Fee flog vorbei, sah die junge Königin fallen und opferte ihren Feenstaub, um die junge Königin zu retten."

„Eine gute Fee?"

Regina nickte und erntete ein erleichtertes „puh" von dem Jungen. Roland kuschelte sich wieder an sie heran, legte seine zierliche Hand auf ihren geschwollenen Bauch und begann gedankenverloren über den Stoff ihres Schlafanzug zu streicheln.

„Die Fee war von dem Unglück der jungen Königin so bestürzt, dass sie es sich zur Aufgabe machte, sie wieder glücklich zu machen."

Die einstige Königin erinnerte sich an die Begegnung mit Tinkerbell, als sei es gestern gewesen. Erinnerte sich an ihre Hartnäckigkeit, ihre Gutgläubigkeit und das Feuer, mit dem sie sie aus dem Loch des Trübsinns herausziehen wollte.  
>„Die Fee überlegte und überlegte bis sie zu dem Schluss kam, dass der jungen Königin etwas in ihrem Leben fehlte"<p>

„Lass mich raten, ein Rennpferd?"

Regina lachte leise auf, tauchte für einen Moment aus dem Dunkel ihrer Vergangenheit hinauf und genoss das warme Gefühl, welches der Junge ihr seit ihrer beider ersten Begegnung immer wieder entlocken konnte. Von diesem Gefühl beseelt und gleichzeitig amüsiert über ihn, drückte sie ihre Lippen gegen seine Stirn.

„Nein, kein Rennpferd", widersprach sie sanft und erwiderte sein breites Grinsen, ehe sie weitersprach.

„Sie hatte niemanden der sie liebte. Sie gefiel dem alten König, aber er liebte sie nicht. Also beschloss die Fee einen Zauber zu tätigen. Einen Zauber, der die junge Königin zu ihrem Glück führen sollte. Zu jemandem, der sie lieben würde und den auch sie lieben würde können. Also streute sie Feenstaub über sie und ließ den Staub dann wirken. Gemeinsame erhoben sie sich in die Lüfte und folgten fliegend einer grün leuchtenden Spur folgen."

Bevor Regina weiter erzählen konnte, fiel der Junge ihr ins Wort.

„Sie sind geflogen? So richtig durch die Luft?! Das will ich auch"

Regina schmunzelte über seine Begeisterung.

„Vielleicht bekommst du ja irgendwann die Chance...also...der Feenstaub führte sie durch den Wald bis hin zu einer Taverne. Vor der Taverne blieben beide stehen. Die junge Königin war aufgeregt. Ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals. So lebendig hatte sie sich seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gefühlt. Die beiden lünkerten durch das dreckige Fenster und konnte einen Mann sehen, der von dem Feenstaub erleuchtet wurde."

Regina sah sich wieder an der Taverne stehen, sah sich auf den Mann starren, dessen Gesicht sie nicht erkennen konnte.

„Bevor sie in die Kaschemme hinein ging, machte die Fee der jungen Königin Mut. Sie sagte ihr, dass dort drin eine verwandte Seele wartete. Ihr Seelenfreund"

Roland blickte in ihr Gesicht und fragte mit großen Augen.

„So wie bei Dad und dir?"

„Ja, genau so", bejahte sie und streichelte über seinen Rücken. Für einen Augenblick erzählte sie nicht weiter. Für einen Augenblick blitzen verschiedene Erinnerungen in ihrem Kopf auf. Lüge und Wahrheit. Sie brauchte Kraft, um die Lüge, die Flucht vor ihm zu verdrängen und die Wahrheit zuzulassen.

„Die junge Königin öffnet also die Tür und blieb einen Moment stehen. Der Mann leuchtet in einem grünen Schein. Das Zeichen des Zaubers. Alles was sie sehen konnte, waren seine blonden Haare, seine Kleidung und der Löwe auf seinem Unterarm. Ihr Herz raste, als sei es auf der Flucht. Für einen winzigen Moment wollte sie sich umdrehen und wegrennen. Für einen winzigen Moment die Wut, mit welcher der alte König sie gefüllt hatte, gewinnen lassen, doch sie schloss ihre Augen und atmete tief durch. Sie hatte nichts zu verlieren."

„Und dann ging sie endlich rein?", schlussfolgerte Roland flüsternd und lächelte dabei friedlich.

„Ja, sie ging endlich hinein. Die Kaschemme war voller Menschen. Es war laut und stickig in ihr drin. Das war nichts, was die junge Königin gewohnt war und so fürchtete sie sich, als manche Männer sie festhielten, ihr Komplimente machten und sie bei sich behalten wollten. Doch sie riss sich los, ging mutig einen Schritt nach dem anderen zu dem fremden Mann und...", sie hielt einen Moment inne und schaute auf den Jungen in ihrem Arm. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet, wie sehr er bereits in die Geschichte vertieft war, wie sehr die Bilder, die ihre Worte heraufbeschworen, in seinem Kopf aufblitzten und lebendig wurden. Die dunklen Augen bewegten sich in seinen Höhlen, als er ungeduldig auf den Fortgang der Geschichte wartete. Regina nutzte die kleine Pause und ließ ihre eigenen Bilder in ihrem Kopf ablaufen. Die ersten Schritte, die sie in der Taverne getan hatte, die Furcht vor den betrunkenen Männern und die Angst vor ihrer eigenen Courage, denn sie hatte sich nicht überwinden können ihn anzusprechen. Hatte es nicht geschafft, sich einfach zu ihn zu setzen, doch dem Himmel sei es gedankt, brauchte sie es auch nicht.

„...blieb kurz bevor sie ihn erreichte stehen, blickte sich um und stürzte zu einem anderen freien Tisch. Dort setzte sie sich hin und beobachtete den Mann mit dem Löwentattoo. Die Zeit verging, ohne dass die junge Königin den Mut aufbrachte ihn anzusprechen. Sie saß einfach da, lauschte aus der Entfernung den Erzählungen, denen er anderen zu Teil werden ließ und amüsierte sich im Stillen über seine Worte. Auch, wenn er sie nicht beachtete, wenn sie nicht mit ihm sprach, fühlte sie sich schon viel besser, als es jemals an der Seite des alten Königs der Fall gewesen war."

„Die Fee hätte dableiben und sie zu dem Mann bringen sollen, wenn sie sich nicht traut", tat der Lockenkopf seine Meinung kund, wie die junge Königin endlich glücklich werden könnte.

„Vielleicht wäre dann alles schneller gegangen, aber ich werde dir was verraten, mein kleiner Schatz. Wenn verwandte Seelen aufeinander treffen, dann braucht man keine Hilfe, nur Geduld."

Sie lächelte sanft und entschwand für den Moment in die Vergangenheit.

Regina war in der Taverne, fühlte die Leichtigkeit, mit der sie der Abend erfüllte, aber auch der Schlag in ihren Magen, als der Unbekannte auf einmal weg war.

„Also saß die junge Königin dort Stund um Stund und beobachtete ihn bis ein Kellner sie einen Moment ablenkte. Als der Kellner verschwand und sie wieder zu dem Unbekannten schauen wollten, blieb ihr Herz fast stehen, denn auch er war verschwunden. Zurück blieb nur ein leerer Platz, an einem sonst gefüllten Tisch."

„Oh nein. Er darf nicht weg sein. Wie soll sie denn jetzt glücklich werden? Ich sagte es doch, die Fee hätte sie begleiten sollen. Doofe Fee, wenn sie schon helfen wollte, dann richtig."

Regina unterdrückte ein leises Auflachen, bei seiner Empörung und konnte sich nicht beherrschen. Sie stahl sich einen geräuschvollen Kuss von seiner Wange und war dankbar für sein Dasein. Dankbar dafür, dass er die Dunkelheit in ihrem Kopf immer wieder erhellte.

„Gedulde dich, mein kleiner Schatz. Wenn das alles so einfach wäre, dann wären doch alle Menschen glücklich, oder?"

Der Lockenkopf wirkte für einige Sekunden nachdenklich, doch dann nickte er langsam und erwiderte. „Na gut, erzähl weiter...bitte..."

„Die junge Königin war also traurig und verteufelte sich selbst, denn es war ihre Schuld. Sie hatte so viel Zeit gehabt sich zu ihm zu setzen, so viele Stunden um ihn anzusprechen, doch sie hatte es nicht getan. Also blieb sie sitzen, schaute sehnsüchtig auf den leeren Platz und verfluchte sich selbst, als plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr erklang."

Regina verdunkelte ihre Stimme ein wenig, als sie die nächsten Worte sprach.

„Ich dachte mir, ich setzte mich einfach zu dir, dann kannst du mich leichter beobachten"  
>Die einstige Königin konnte Robins Stimme in ihren Gedanken vernehmen, als würde er diese Worte gerade eben zu ihr sagen. Als wäre sie wirklich wieder die junge Königin und saß in der Taverne. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie ihr Herz aussetzte, als sie den Sprecher erkannte. An die Hitze, die sich ihres Körpers bemächtigte, die in ihrem Gesicht aufstieg, als er sich einfach zu ihr auf die Bank setzte und sie in ein Gespräch verwickelte, als würden sie sich seit Ewigkeiten kennen. Als wäre sie von Wert, als wäre ihre Meinung und ihre Ansichten von Wert. Reginas Augen nahmen einen verliebten Ausdruck an, als sich die Vergangenheit vor ihrem Innern entfaltete.<p>

„Als die junge Königin sich zu der Stimme drehte, war das Erste, was sie sah, das Blau seiner Augen. Sofort war es um sie geschehen. Sie tauchte in diese und tauchte nie wieder aus diesen auf. Der Unbekannte Mann entpuppte sich als Dieb. Ein junger Mann, der sich in den Wäldern zurückgezogen hatte, um dort zu leben. Er erkannte die junge Königin nicht und sie gab sich ihm nicht zu erkennen. Für diese Nacht waren sie einfach zwei Fremde, die einander begegneten, fern ihrer beider Stände."

„Hätte die Königin ihn nicht verhaften lassen müssen? Er war doch ein Dieb"

„Ja, das hätte sie, aber an diesem Abend war sie nicht als Königin gekommen. An diesem Abend wollte sie endlich einmal sie selbst sein.

Roland nickte wohlwissend und begann an einem Knopf ihres Schlafanzugoberteils herumzunesteln, als er ihrer Geschichte weiter lauschte.

„Als der Morgen graute, verabschiedeten sie sich von einander."

Die Reise in die Vergangenheit war noch nicht beendet. Regina erlebte sie, als wäre sie gerade erst geschehen. Sie hatten sich die ganze Nacht unterhalten. Er hatte sie zum lachen gebracht, so sehr, dass sie den Klang ihres eigenen Lachens als fremd empfand, da sie es selbst so selten hörte. Doch nicht nur das, Robin hatte ihr ein Gefühl von Gewollt Sein vermittelt, das sie nie zuvor verspüren durfte. Wie sehr hatte sie sich nach dieser Art des Gewollt Seins verzehrt. Nicht nach dem gierigen Begehren ihres Gatten, nach den lüsternen Blicken, die er für sie übrig hatte, sondern nach dem was der Dieb ihr so bereitwillig gab. Er bemühte sich um sie und gab ihr das erste Mal das Gefühl eine Königin zu sein. Als der Morgen anbrach, war die Angst des anfänglichen Abenteuers verschwunden. Sie fasste sich ans Herz und küsste ihn. Erst zärtlich, dann voller Leidenschaft, ehe sie sich losriss und einfach davon lief. Noch während sie rannte, hörte sie sein Rufen, sein Schreien nach ihr. Die Bitte zurück zu kommen, da er auf sie warten würde.

„Die junge Königin eilte in den Palast zurück, doch nicht bevor sie ihm versprach zurück zu kommen. Wieder im Palast kehrte die alte Traurigkeit zurück, sobald der alte König nach ihr sah. Sobald er nach ihr rufen ließ. Er hatte wieder ein besonderes Augenmerk auf sie gelegt, zwang sie an seiner Seite zu stehen, um sie dem Volk zu präsentieren, um den anderen Männern ihre Schönheit zu zeigen und dass er es war, der sie besaß. In dieser Zeit schaffte sie es nicht, sich wieder heimlich aus dem Palast zu stehlen. Nachts konnte sie nicht schlafen, lag neben dem alten König und hoffte, dass der Dieb wirklich auf sie warten würde. Dass er sie nicht vergessen würde."

„Er darf sie nicht vergessen, er ist ihr Seelenfreund. Den kann man doch nicht vergessen.", protestierte Roland und hörte auf an dem Knopf herumzunesteln. Er schaute in das Gesicht der Schwarzhaarigen und wartete gespannt.

„Es verging einige Zeit und als sich der alte König wieder auf Reisen begab, nutze die junge Königin die Gunst der Stunde, um zurück zur Taverne zu laufen. Ihr Herz war den ganzen Weg über schwer, aus Angst, dass er nicht mehr da sein würde, aus Angst, dass er einfach weiter gezogen wäre. Doch ihre Furcht war umsonst. Schon als sie durch das dreckige Fenster schaute, konnte sie ihn sehen. Die Freude, dass er tatsächlich da war, zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Freudig öffnete sie die Türe. Ihre Augen suchten bereits seine Gestalt, als er sie auch schon bemerkte. Der Dieb eilte zu ihr hin, packte sie am Arm und zog sie mit sich nach draußen. Die Nacht war warm und so dachte die junge Königin sich nichts dabei. Zusammen liefen sie durch das kleine Dorf bis sie zum Rand des Waldes kamen. Keiner der beiden hatte ein Wort gesagt, erst als sie die schützende Dunkelheit der Bäume erreichten, sprach der Dieb."  
>Wieder veränderte Regina ihre Stimme, als sie die Worte sprach, die so weit zurück lagen.<p>

„Ist das ein Trick der feinen Gesellschaft, um eure Langeweile zu vertreiben?"  
>Roland lauschte weiterhin angespannt der Erzählungen.<p>

„Die junge Königin wusste nicht, wovon der Dieb sprach, wusste nicht warum er so erzürnt klang. Und so sagte sie ihm das, doch der Dieb wandte sich von ihr ab und lachte höhnend."

Wieder wechselte sie die Stimmlage:

„Du bist die Königin...und das hier...das hier ist Hochverrat. Wenn der König davon erfährt, dass seine Königin sich still und heimlich mit mir trifft, dann wird er mich hängen."

Rolands Augen nahmen einen mitfühlenden Ausdruck an, als er leise ausstieß:

„Oh nein...das darf der König nicht!"

Die Schwarzhaarige streichelte über die Locken des Jungen und fuhr mit ihrer Geschichte fort.  
>„Die Worte des Diebes waren die Wahrheit und das wusste die junge Königin, doch sie war so einsam, so unglücklich bei dem alten König, dass sie ihm ihr Leid klagte. Ihm nicht verhehlte, wie lebendig sie sich in seiner Nähe fühlte und wie tot im Palast."<p>

Über Reginas dunkle Augen legte sich ein trauriger Glanz, ein feuchter Film, als sie die Szene in ihrem Kopf abspulte. Robin und sie am Waldrand. Der Wind warm und neckisch, der Mann hitzig und sie selbst verzweifelt. Es war die Aussicht auf ein bisschen Glück, die Aussicht auf die Linderung des Schmerzes, der sich in ihre Seele hineingefressen hatte. Noch heute konnte sie nicht verstehen, wie Robin es von Anfang an geschafft hatte, dass sie ehrlich zu ihm war. Dass sie sich ihm offenbarte und ihn all die hässlichen Flecke auf ihrer Seele so bereitwillig zeigte.

„Der Dieb mit dem Löwentattoo konnte es nicht ertragen, die junge Königin so leiden zu sehen, konnte es einfach nicht mitansehen, wie sehr sie litt und so blieb er die Nacht bei ihr. Er verdrängte die Angst, vor dem was passieren konnte, genau wie sie es tat. Von da an, schlich die junge Königin so oft aus dem Palast, wie sie nur konnte. Der Dieb nahm sie mit durch seinen Wald, zeigte ihr den Fluss und ließ sie die Einsamkeit hinter den dicken Palastwänden in jeder Nacht vergessen."

Roland lächelte selig und seufzte leise. Regina konnte sehen, wie er die beiden Protagonisten in seinen Gedanken sah, wie er den Wald mit dem besonderen Wald seiner Kindheit assoziierte.

„Und dann lebten sie glücklich im Wald?"

Die einstige Königin schüttelte ihren Kopf ganz langsam und schaute dem Jungen fest in die Augen. Sie erkannte in seinem Gesicht den Argwohn und die Angst nachzuhaken. Und so erzählte sie weiter.

„Nein. Sie war noch immer die junge Königin und der alte König duldete es nicht sie zu teilen."

„Dann hätte der Dieb sie stehlen sollen. Dann hätte sie ihm und nicht mehr dem König gehört."

„Oh, das hatte der Dieb auch vor, mein kleiner Schatz. Er erkannte, dass die junge Königin das Unglück im Palast kaum noch aushalten konnte und so schlug er ihr genau das vor. Er wollte sie dem alten König stehlen. Der Dieb sagte es ihr im Morgengrauen, nachdem sie die ganze Nacht am Fluss...verbracht... hatten. Glücklich von seinem Plan ging sie zurück in den Palast. Sie wollte ein wenig von ihrem Geschmeide mitnehmen, damit sie in den Wäldern überleben konnten, doch kaum hatte sie den Weg in ihr Zimmer gefunden, da erschrak sie. An ihrem Schminktisch saß der alte König und blickte sie verächtlich durch den Spiegel an."

Reginas Magen fühlte sich schlagartig flau an. Unwillkürlich legte sich ihre Hand auf ihren geschwollenen Bauch, während ein eisiger Schauer über ihre Wirbelsäule glitt. Sie fürchtete und verabscheute die Erinnerung gleichermaßen. Das Bild Leopolds, der mit selbstgefälliger Miene an dem Tisch saß und mit einem Rougepinsel spielte. Der kalte Ausdruck seiner Augen und die Freude, die seine Mundwinkel zucken ließ, als er ihre erschreckte Gestalt erblickte.

„_Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass meine Frau sich Nacht für Nacht hinausschleichen kann, ohne dass ich es mitbekomme. Bist du wirklich so dumm, Regina?"_

_Der König erhob sich und schenkte ihr einen verachtenden Blick voller Eis. Reginas Körper begann zu zittern. Wie ein Hohn schossen ihr die Gedanken durch den Kopf, dass ein andere Mann erst vor kurzem ihrem Körper ein Zittern ganz anderer Art entlockt hatte, doch sie verdrängte sogleich die Bilder von Robin und ihr unter dem Blätterdach des Waldes. _

„_Was ist?", knurrte er und schritt auf die Königin zu. Die Wut, die er auf sie hatte, blitze in seinen Augen. Regina schritt zurück, doch sie stieß nur gegen einen anderen Körper. Eine der Wachen hatte sich hinter sie aufgebaut und hielt sie nun fest._

„_Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen? Oder überlegst du dir eine Lüge, mit der du den König weiter hinters Licht führen kannst?", Leopolds Hand verkrampfte sich zu einer Faust und zitterte gefährlich. Die Schwarzhaarige konnte vor Angst kaum atmen. Auf ihren Wimpern erblühten Tränen, wie zarter Reif. Sie zuckte zusammen, als die Stimme ihres Mannes donnerte._

„_ICH HABE DICH ETWAS GEFRAGT!"_

_Sofort senkte sie ihren Kopf in Demut, erwartete dass sich das Zittern seiner Hand in ihrem Gesicht entladen würde und stammelte hektisch:_

„_Ich...ich...ich...!"_

„_RUHE!", er verhehlte die Abscheu nicht, verhehlte nicht einen Moment, dass sie sein Spielzeug war, das ein anderer beschmutzt hatte und wie sehr es ihm missfiel._

„_Da die Königin die Schlichtheit eines Zeltes bevorzugt, will ich kein Unmensch sein. Bringt sie in ein Zimmer der Bediensteten und sperrt sie weg. Ich kann ihren Anblick nicht ertragen." _

_Er schritt nun auf sie zu, legte seine Hand an ihre Wage und streichelte sie mit grausamer Zärtlichkeit, während seine Stimme süß wie Honig erklang._

„_Du hast mich enttäuscht, Teure...so enttäuscht..."_

_Weinend ließ Regina sich aus ihrem Zimmer verbannen. Die Wache zerrte sie bereits auf den Flur, als sie Leopolds Stimme vernehmen konnte, der einen Befehl an weitere Soldaten gab_

„_Bringt mir diesen Verräter. Dafür wird er hängen."_

Rolands Hand streichelte immer wieder über ihren Arm und begann sie bereits zu ruckeln. Wie durch eine Nebelwand driftete seine helle Stimme in ihr Gehör und zog sie aus der schwarzen Vergangenheit.

„Mom...Mom...Mom...erzähl weiter..."

„Oh...ähm..Entschuldige, mein Schatz", sagte sie liebevoll und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf den Schopf.

„Der alte König hatte von ihren nächtlichen Ausflügen gewusst und weil er nicht nur ein alter, sondern auch ein besitzergreifender König war, sperrte er sie ein und gab Befehl den Dieb zu fangen, damit er ihn hinrichten konnte"

Der Lockenkopf weitete seine dunklen Augen und schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
>„Nein, nicht hinrichten", nuschelte er und schmiegte sich fester an Reginas Gestalt. Sanft streichelte sie ihm eine störrische Strähne aus dem Gesicht und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, obwohl ihr in ihrem Innern zum Heulen zu Mute war.<p>

„Die junge Königin konnte den Dieb warnen und so konnte er sich vor den Soldaten des Königs verstecken"

„Dem Himmel sei Dank", entfleuchte es erleichtert aus Rolands Mund, bevor er nachdachte und dann ganz ernst wurde

„Aber...aber...aber wie soll die junge Königin denn jetzt glücklich werden? Wenn der Dieb zurück kommt, dann fängt ihn der König und die Königin ist eingesperrt..."

Reginas Fingerspitzen streichelten über seinen Rücken, als sie ihm erklärte.

„Die Königin war todunglücklich, denn sie glaubte ihren Seelenfreund für immer verloren, doch als die Zeit verstrich war sie erst erleichtert darüber, dass man ihn nicht hatte fangen können. So wusste sie wenigstens, dass er noch lebte."

„Ja, dann kann er sie immer noch stehlen.", strahlte der Junge und entlockte seiner Mutter ein Schmunzeln.

„Die junge Königin entdeckte nicht nur, dass er noch lebte, sondern dass er ihr ein Geschenk dagelassen hatte"

„Ein Geschenk? Yeah, bestimmt ein Rennpferd", Reginas Schmunzeln wuchs in ein leises Lachen.  
>„Nein, was hast du nur immer mit dem Rennpferd?"<p>

„Nichts", machte er verschmitzt grinsend und kicherte leise.

„Okay, wo waren wir, ach ja...der Dieb hatte der jungen Königin ein Geschenk dagelassen. Unter ihrem Herzen trug sie nämlich sein Kind."  
>„Ui...dann hatten die sich aber lieb", machte er kennerhaft und erntete ein liebevolles Lächeln von der Schwarzhaarigen.<br>„Ja, dass hatten sie.", bestätigte sie und fuhr dann fort.  
>„Wieder verging Zeit. Zeit in der ihr Bauch wuchs und der alte König nur noch wütender wurde. Heimlich hoffte die junge Königin, dass er sie gänzlich hinausschmeißen würde, dass er sie vertreiben würde, doch der König war nicht so gnädig. Bevor das Volk den Bauch sehen konnte, ließ er sie in einen anderen, weit abgeschiedenen Palast bringen. Zu erst glaubte die junge Königin, dies sei ihr größtes Unglück. Sie war eingesperrt und verbannt und konnte nicht tun was sie wollte, doch dann erfuhr sie, dass der König sie nicht begleiten würde. Und so genoss sie die Zeit. Für wenige Augenblicke in ihrem Leben war sie wirklich glücklich. Das Baby wuchs und wenn es in ihr trat, konnte sie schon jetzt einen Liebe für das kleine Wesen spüren, für die sie niemals die passenden Worte finden würde. Manchmal erlaubte sie sich sogar an den Dieb zu denken. Dann spielte sie mit dem Gedanken ihn zu suchen und zu fliehen, doch die vielen Soldaten erinnerten sie tagtäglich daran, dass es ihr nicht gelingen würde. Dass sie nur auf eine solche Dummheit hofften."<p>

„Das ist echt fies...und der Dieb weiß gar nichts...armer Dieb", kommentierte der kleine Junge und wuselte aus Reginas Umarmung, um sich aufzusetzen. Er setzte sich auf seine Unterschenkel. Eine Hand stützte er auf die Matratze die Andere hielt sich an ihrem Arm fest, während er weiter gebannt lauschte.

„Bis zur Geburt hatte die junge Königin den alten König nicht mehr gesehen und so wuchs in ihr die Hoffnung, dass er nun endlich genug von ihr hatte. Dass er sie endgültig verbannt hatte, doch schon bald wurde sie eines besseren belehrt."

„Wirklich?"

Regina nickte nur einmal unheilschwanger und redete weiter:

„Wirklich! Sie bekam das Baby, einen wunderhübschen Jungen, doch kaum hielt sie es in ihren Armen, da schwang die Tür auf und der alte König betrat mit seiner Wache den Raum. Er befahl dem Soldaten ihr das Baby wegzunehmen und der Mann kam diesem Befehl nach."

Plötzlich hatte Regina das Gefühl, dass die Temperatur in dem Zimmer schlagartig gesunken wäre. Sie war fort aus diesem Bett, fort von ihrem Sohn und sah sich wieder als junge Königin.

_Die Erinnerung war lebendig und zerrte sie unbarmherzig in dieses Zimmer zurück. Das Zimmer, in dem sie sich für ein paar wenigen Monate der Illusion hingegeben hatte, glücklich sein zu können. Doch dieser Traum schwand, als hätte man ihr eiskaltes Wasser über den Kopf geschüttet. An die Schmerzen der Geburt erinnerte sie sich kaum, erinnerte sich nicht an die Hebamme, die sie anfeuerte und ermutigte, doch woran sie sich erinnerte, endlich wieder erinnerte, war der Schrei des Junges, der so urplötzlich durch den Raum schallte, dass sie sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte und aufschluchzte. Kaum legte die Hebamme das schreiende Bündel in ihre Arme, war alles vergessen. Alle Schmerz, alle Pein. Nie zuvor fühlte sie sich vollkommener, nie zuvor glücklicher, doch bevor sie sich an dieses Gefühl gewöhnen konnte, knallte die Tür auf und Leopold stand in dieser. Den Blick, den er für ihren Sohn übrig hatte, weckte den Beschützer__instinkt __in ihr. Regina presste den Säugling fester an ihren Körper, hielt ihn sicher und fest, während die Angst durch ihre Venen kroch, als sei sie ein alter betrunkener Hausgast, den sie nie loswerden würde. Leopold nickte einem der Soldaten zu und der Mann schritt auf das Bett zu und packte nach dem Kind. Regina schrie ihn an und wandte sich mit dem Jungen von dem Mann ab, doch er hatte keinerlei Erbarmen. Mit Kraft zog er ihr den Sohn aus den Armen und schubste sie wieder auf das Bett, als sie aufstehen und ihm nachsetzen wollte.  
>„NEIN!", schrie sie, doch der König gab dem Mann die stumme Order mit dem Kind zu verschwinden. Auch die beiden anderen Wachen verließen das Zimmer, doch nicht, ohne die Hebamme mitzuschleppen.<em>

_Die Königin kämpfte sich aus den dreckigen Laken. Ihr Nachthemd war schweißdurchtränkt und blutverschmiert. Ihre Atmung war angeschwollen. Der Schmerz über den Verlust ihres Kindes, die Angst vor dem, was Leopold ihm antun konnte, raubte ihr den Atem. Irgendwo tief in ihr drin knisterte es. Das was der Dunkle einst in ihr geweckt hatte, die dunkle Magie versuchte herauszubrechen, doch Regina konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, konnte den Strang dieser Macht nicht fassen. Ihr Körper war ausgelaugt von der Geburt, ihr Verstand überhitzt durch die Grausamkeit ihres Gatten. Verzweiflung bemächtigte sich ihres Denkens, ihres Handelns und so stürzte sie auf ihren Gemahlen zu und schrie ihn an._

„_NEIN...GIB IHN MIR ZURÜCK...GIB IHN MIR ZURÜCK!"_

_Der Mann schubste sie von sich, als sie mit ihren Fäusten auf ihn einhämmern wollte. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Ausdruck der Missbilligung und seine Stimme klang wie gestoßenes Eis._

„_Zurückgeben?", er lachte einmal auf, als würde er auf die Worte eines einfältigen Kindes reagieren._

„_Regina...das ist ein Bastard...hörst du...ein Bastard und ich werde bestimmt nicht zulassen, dass mein Volk erfährt, dass meine undankbare Frau mir einen Bastard geschenkt hat."_

_Die Königin weinte und schluchzte, als er ihren Sohn beleidigte, als er ihr unmissverständlich zu verstehen gab, dass sie keine Chance auf ein wenig Glück besaß. Der Sommerpalast war keine endgültige Lösung, er würde sie wieder an den Hof zerren, sie wieder ausstaffieren und sie herumzeigen, als sei sie eine Trophäe. Mit einer Kraft die sie nicht erwartete hatte, stürzte sie zur Tür, um dem Soldaten zu folgen, doch ihr Gatte packte sie an den Schultern und zog sie zurück. Voller Verachtung schubste er sie zu Boden. Sie prallte hart auf. Der neue Schmerz vermischte sich mit dem Pochenden in ihrer Seele und nährte die hilflose Wut, die sie verspürte. _

„_NEIN...NEIN...", schluchzte sie und wollte sich wieder aufraffen, doch ihr fehlte die Kraft. Die Geburt forderte ihren Tribut und so krabbelte sie auf den König zu und klammerte sich an sein Untergewand. Sie hatte nie gebettelt und gefleht wie eine gewöhnliche Bäuerin, ihre Mutter hatte ihr stets eingebläut, sie wäre eine Königin und eine Königin wusste sich zu beherrschen, aber sie war keine Königin mehr, jetzt war sie eine Mutter und hinweg war aller Stolz und all die Masken, die sie versuchte seit ihrer Hochzeit in seiner Gegenwart aufrecht zu halten. Ihre Finger krallten sich in den edlen Stoff, während sie versuchte sich hoch zu stemmen._

„_Leopold...euer Majestät, ich flehe euch an...erbarmen...ich flehe euch an, euer Majestät, habt erbarmen, nicht mein Kind...", zwischen ihren Beinen brannte es wie Feuer und genauso heiß brannten die Tränen auf ihrer Wange, während sie sich wieder auf die Beine kämpfte._

„_Tut das nicht...nimmt ihn mir nicht weg...Bitte...ich flehe euch an"_

_Leopold schaute unberührt auf seine Gattin. Seine Hände erhoben sich und griffen nach ihren Handgelenken, damit sie sich von seinem Gewand löste. _

„_Oh ich habe Erbarmen, meine Teure. Ohne diesen Bastard wird keiner euch für eine blutige Hure halten", die letzten Worte spukte er ihr förmlich ins Gesicht und ließ sie mit einem Ruck los._

„_Wenn das Wochenbett vorüber ist, lasse ich dich holen, damit du dich endlich daran besinnst, was deine Pflichten sind." _

_Er wandte sich von der gebrochenen Frau ab und ging zur Tür. Bevor er sie öffnete, richtete er das Wort nochmals an sie._

„_Denk nicht daran, etwas Törichtes zu tun. Das Balg ist schon längst tot"  
>Regina ließ sich auf die Knie fallen. Ihre Augen schlossen sich, verweigerten ihren Dienst, diese grausame Welt noch länger zu besehen, als ein markerschütternder Schrei aus ihrer Kehle stieß.<em>

Der Schmerz war so lebendig, der Hohn Leopolds so gegenwärtig, dass Regina zu weinen begann. Linkisch wischte sie sich über die Wange, damit Roland ihre Tränen nicht bemerkte. Dies war der Grund ihres langes Schweigens bis sie den Mut fand dem Jungen endlich alles zu erklären. Dunkle Dämonen, die ihr nur die Qual vor Augen führten, die schmerzenden Scherben eines vergangenen Lebens. Ein weiterer Riss in ihrer geschundenen Seele. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um die Schatten der Vergangenheit abzuschütteln. Rolands Nähe half ihr, linderte die alte Pein und so zog sie ihn einfach wieder in ihre Arme. Er kuschelte sich an sie und gab betroffen bekannt:  
>„Sie dürfen ihr doch nicht das Baby wegnehmen. Sie ist doch seine Mama, wie...wie soll es denn jetzt aufwachsen?"<p>

Reginas Finger versenkten sich in den schwarzen Locken des Jungen, brauchten etwas zu tun, etwas zu greifen, um sich im Hier und Jetzt festzuhalten, um nicht wieder in das Loch zu sinken, das so erbarmungslos nach ihr verlangte.

„Das haben sie aber...", flüsterte sie mit tränenschwerer Stimme.

„Das ist nicht fair.", erwiderte Roland im selben Flüsterton

„Ich weiß, mein Schatz", sie küsste seine Stirn," Ich weiß!"

Für den Augenblicke einiger Herzschläge verfielen sie in Schweigen bis die Neugier des Jungen kein Erbarmen mehr für sie erübrigen konnte und er nachfragte.

„Und was war dann? Das war doch nicht das Ende der Geschichte, oder?"

Ein hauchzartes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Reginas Lippen ab.

„Nein, es ging noch weiter. Der alte König ließ der jungen Königin etwas Zeit, damit sie sich von der Geburt erholen konnte. Den Jungen hatte er fortgeschafft, weil er kein Kind an ihrer Seite duldete. Es war eine schwere Zeit für die junge Königin, denn sie fühlte sich noch unglücklicher als jemals zuvor. Nachts konnte sie nicht schlafen, weil sie ihren Sohn vermisste und am Tag war sie übermüdet, bis eines Tages ein Zauberer in ihrem Zimmer erschien. Die junge Königin kannte diesen Zauberer und war nicht sehr erfreut, als sie ihn sah, denn sie war noch immer traurig über ihren Verlust. Am liebsten, hätte sie niemanden gesehen."

„Auch nicht den Dieb, wenn er gekommen wäre?"

„Auch nicht den Dieb!", bestätigte sie knappe und fuhr fort.

„Der Zauberer jedoch schaffte es ihre Laune zu heben. Er erzählte ihr davon, wie der alte König nach ihm rufen ließ, weil er den Dieb nicht finden konnte. Also sollte er ihn herbeischaffen, damit der König ihn hinrichten lassen konnte. Doch der Zauberer war gewitzt. Er täuschte den König und verzauberte den Dieb, damit er sich nicht mehr an die junge Königin erinnern konnte. Er gab ihm stattdessen falsche Erinnerungen und seinen Sohn, den er die Wachen des Königs abgenommen hatte, damit Vater und Sohn gemeinsam im Wald leben konnten."

„Aber...aber er hat die Königin vergessen...wie soll der Junge je seine Mama finden?", machte der Junge entrüstet und entwandt sich aus ihren Armen.

„Er sollte sie nicht finden, das war der Plan und damit dieser Plan nicht kaputtgemacht werden konnte, nahm der Zauberer auch die Erinnerungen der jungen Königin. Vergessen waren die Nächte im Wald, vergessen ihre erste Begegnung. Alles woran sie sich erinnern konnte, war dass sie mit der Fee zur Taverne ging, doch dann war es für sie, als wenn sie diese niemals betreten, sondern weggelaufen wäre."

„Das ist traurig", kommentierte er, setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben Regina und trommelte mit seinen Zeigefingern auf ihren Unterarm, während die Schwarzhaarige sich wieder in dem Zimmer sitzen saß. Sie schaute aus dem Fenster, versuchte ihre Gedanken in dem Schwarz des Nachthimmels zu beruhigen, doch es misslang ihr. Die Gedanken rasten und verendeten stets mit einem Bild. Dem Anblick ihres frischgeborenen Sohnes.

_Er war leise, wie ein Windhauch, den man nicht hörte, sondern nur spürte, als er im Zimmer erschien._

„_Wie ich sehe, erholst du dich langsam."_

„_Verschwinde Rumpelstilzchen", erklang Reginas Stimme kratzig, als wäre sie zu lange nicht gebraucht worden._

„_Du hast nicht wirklich daran geglaubt, damit durchzukommen, meine Teure?", fragte er, ohne auf eine Antwort zu hoffen. Stattdessen redete er weiter, während er sich langsam auf sie zubewegte. Sich ihr näherte, damit sie ihn endlich ansah.  
>„Er hat mich gerufen, um deinen Dieb zu finden und zu töten. Und anscheinend will sich dein teurer Gatte, die Hände nicht an einem unschuldigen Säugling dreckig machen, denn den Job hat er mir überlassen."<em>

_Eine Träne löste sich aus Reginas Augen, als Rumpel von ihrem Sohn sprach, als wäre er ein einfacher Deal.  
>„Aber keine Angst, Liebes. Mit dem Tod der beiden wäre niemanden geholfen. Ich hab ihm den Jungen gebracht und seine Erinnerungen an dich genommen."<em>

_Für einen Moment brach Licht durch die Dunkelheit der Königin. Für einen Moment erinnerte sie sich an das Gefühl von Glück. Ihr Kopf schnellte zum Dunklen, als sie nachhakte__:_

„_Er...er lebt!?" Die verweinten Augen füllten sich mit Leben._

„_Ja, aber er bleibt für dich unerreichbar."_

„_Aber er lebt?"_

_Rumpelstilzchen nickte und baute sich nun vor ihr auf. Er beugte sich etwas herab, um ihr in die Augen zu schauen und sprach weiter._

„_Der König ist ein alter Narr. Gut für dich, noch besser für mich. Er ist mit mir den Deal eingegangen, dass ich den Dieb und den Bastard aus dem Weg räume und dafür darf ich dir die Erinnerungen nehmen."_

_Regina schüttelte ihren Kopf,.  
>„Nein...das ist das Einzige was mir geblieben ist."<em>

„_Ja, Schmerz, Liebes, Schmerz ist dir geblieben und sonst nichts. Also zeig dich dankbar, dass ich ihn dir nehme." _

_Der Dunkle legte seine dreckigen Hände an ihre Wangen, umschloss ihr Gesicht und spürte das Zittern ihres Körpers. Tränen drängten sich aus Reginas dunklen Augen. Ihr Verstand raste, versuchte sich an die Erinnerung ihres Sohnes zu klammern. Den Schmerz in ihrer Brust beachtete sie nicht, alles was zählte war das Gesicht Jungen, der in einem anderen Leben ihre ganze Welt bedeutete hätte. Nebel wallte in ihrem Kopf auf, fraß das Antlitz des Jungen, der seinem Vater so ähnlich sah und ließ es wie ein Blatt im Wind verwehen. Heute wusste sie, dass es kein selbstloser Akt war. Dass er es nicht ihr zuliebe tat, denn den Schmerz hatte er nicht genommen, sondern noch weiter genährt._

Regina war auf Rolands Kommentar nicht eingegangen, stattdessen erzählte sie einfach weiter.

„Sie hatte ihren Sohn und ihren Seelenfreund vergessen und nun hatte sie ein Loch in ihrem Herzen.

Und weil ihr Herz so verletzt war, erkaltete es und die junge Königin wurde bitter.

Der alte König war längst gestorben. Die Einsamkeit war wieder da, doch dieses Mal mischte sich zu der Traurigkeit ein Schmerz, den sie nicht verstand. Ein Sehnen in ihrer Brust, als hätte man ihr etwas wichtiges geraubt, als hätte man ihre Seele zerrissen. Und so begann sie anderen die Schuld für ihr Leiden zu geben. Fieberhaft suchte sie danach wieder glücklich zu sein bis sie sich einredete, dass sie nur glücklich sein konnte, wenn sie allen anderen das Glück stehlen würde. Also traf sie sich wieder mit dem Zauberer und er gab ihr genau das, was sie glaubte zu begehren. In ihrer Wut und ihrem Unglück wirkte sie einen mächtigen Zauber, der alle Bewohner ihres Landes in ein anderes Land ohne Magie bringen würde. Doch nicht nur das, all die Menschen, denen sie die Schuld für ihre Misere gab, würden alles vergessen. Und so erwachte die Königin in einer kleinen Stadt, nur war sie keine Königin mehr. Niemand wusste mehr wer er wirklich war, außer sie und so labte sie sich an dem Unglück der anderen, aber weißt du was, mein kleiner Schatz?"

Roland zuckte die Schultern und wartete auf ihre Erklärung.

„Nur weil alle andere unglücklich sind, heißt es nicht, dass das jemanden glücklich macht. Die einstige Königin hatte noch immer ihr Loch im Herzen und nichts konnte es füllen. Jahre vergingen, ehe sich ihre Lage besserte. Jahre in denen sie mehr und mehr verbitterte, doch dann eines Tages trat ein anderer kleiner Junge in ihr Leben. Ein kleiner Prinz_, _der die Dunkelheit in ihrem Leben vertrieb."

„So ein kleiner Prinz wie Henry?", hakte Roland nach und seufzte zufrieden, als er an seinen Stiefbruder dachte, dessen Geschichten er so gerne hörte.

„Ja, genau. Und zusammen beschritten sie neue Abenteuer voller Gefahren und bösen Menschen, die ihn ihr wieder wegnehmen wollten und dann eines Tages..."

Der Junge schaute erwartungsvoll in das Gesicht der Schwarzhaarigen, als könnte er kaum erwarten, dass sie weitersprach.

„...passierte ein großes Unglück. Die einstige Königin war gezwungen in ihre alte Heimat zurückzukehren und ihren Prinzen in dem Land ohne Magie zurück zu lassen."

„Oh nein..." machte er nur betroffen, kuschelte sich wieder an sie ran und begann nervös an eine ihrer Haarsträhnen herumzunesteln.

„Sie kehrte also zurück in ihre alte Heimat und sie hasste es. Alles was sie wollte war wieder zu ihrem Prinzen zu kommen, doch keinen Zauber den sie kannte, würde sie jemals wieder zurückbringen. Also wanderte sie in den alten Wäldern, um zurück in ihren Palast zu kommen. Als plötzlich ein geflügeltes Ungeheuer durch die Bäume brach und die nun nicht mehr so junge Königin angriff. Sie erschrak fürchterlich, versuchte sich zu wehren, doch das Ungeheuer war stärker. Es griff nach ihr und versuchte sie hoch in die Lüfte zu heben. Bevor sie jedoch auch nur einen Fuß vom Boden bekam, landete ein Pfeil direkt in die Kehle des Ungeheuers. Sie fiel zu Boden und versuchte sich wieder aufzurappeln und ehe sie es schaffte, reichte jemand ihr seine Hand. Du musst wissen, dass die vielen Jahre die Königin erkalten ließen, dass die viele Qual sie bitter gemacht hatte und so schaute sie auf zu dem blonden Mann, der ihr die Hilfe anbot und schlug sie voller falschem Stolz aus."

„Sie ist aber nicht nett, man soll sich bedanken, wenn jemand einem hilft.", belehrte er und lauschte sogleich weiter.

„Nein, sie war schon lange nicht mehr nett..", erklärte sie seufzend und fuhr fort.

„Die Königin stand also wieder auf und der unbekannte Mann ließ sie genau das wissen, nämlich, dass sie nicht nett war"

„Papa erinnert mich auch immer daran, wenn ich nicht nett bin", sinnierte Roland aus der Luft gegriffen und entlockte Regina ein leichtes Lächeln.

„Und wer war der Mann?", fragte er voller Interesse und machte sich seine eigenen Gedanken.

„Drei mal darfst du raten", erwiderte Regina verschwörerisch, was Roland seinen Mund zu einem überraschten Oh verformen ließ, ehe er aufgeregt zu grinsen begann.

„Ohhh...ohhh...ich...ich weiß es...ich weiß es...es war der Dieb, ja? Bitte sag, dass es der Dieb war."

Die Frau nickte ein paar mal und labte sich an der Freude, die von dem kleinen jungen Besitz ergriff, als er richtig geraten hatte.

„Und...und...und hat er sie erkannt?", wollte er gleich weiter wissen.

„Nein, der Zauber mit dem der Zauberer die beiden belegt hatte, wirkte noch immer. Und so erkannten sie sich nicht. Doch der Dieb ließ die Königin nicht einfach gehen, sondern bestand darauf, sie sicher zu ihrem Palast zu bringen, denn es gab noch mehr geflügelte Ungeheuer in dem Wald.

„Und was ist mir dem Baby? Wo war das Baby?", fiel er ihr ins Wort und schaute sie fragend an.

„Das Baby...nun das Baby war zu einem hübschen kleinen Jungen herangewachsen."

„Hat...hat..." Roland wirkte zaghaft, als er weitersprach „...er seine Mama erkannt?"

Erneut schüttelte Regina ihren Kopf und machte ein bekümmertes Gesicht.

„Nein...er war noch ein Baby, als man ihn von ihr fortbrachte und ein Zauber hinderte sie daran, ihn zu erkennen...aber weißt du was. Etwas in ihrer Seele wusste Bescheid, etwas, das sie nicht verstand, denn als sie den kleinen Jungen das erste Mal wirklich sah, war sie es, die ihn vor einem geflügelten Ungeheuer rettete. Sie sah die Gefahr, rannte zu ihm und schnappte ihn sich, ehe sie die böse Kreatur vertreib. Und als sie ihn dann das erste mal wirklich sah...so richtig...weißt du was sie getan hat?"

Reginas Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort leiser, so dass er sich zu ihren Lippen hinbewegte, und aufmerksam lauschte.

„Nein...", hauchte er nur gespannt und wusste kaum was er mit seinem Fingern anstellen sollte.  
>„Sie hat sich in ihn verliebt...genauso wie sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte, als die Hebamme ihn das erste Mal in ihre Arme gelegt hatte", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, was ihn zum lächeln brachte.<p>

„Ja..." machte er nur ehrfurchtsvoll „und dann?"

„Die Zeit verging und sie war noch immer so sehr verbittert. So viel war in der vergangenen Zeit geschehen, seit sie den Dieb das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, so dass sie glaubte, nie wieder ihr Herz für irgendjemanden öffnen zu können, bis ein neuer Fluch ihrer beider Leben wieder durcheinander brachte. Sie kehrten zurück in das Land ohne Magie, doch man hatte ihnen erneut die Erinnerungen genommen. Die Königin erinnerte sich nicht mehr an den Dieb, der ihr das Leben gerettet hatte und sie erinnerte sich nicht mehr an den kleinen Jungen, den sie still und heimlich in ihr Herz geschlossen hatte."

„Schon wieder vergessen?", machte er kritisch und seufzte dann zufrieden

„Das ist okay...ich glaube, dass sie sich immer wieder vergessen können...aber ihre Seelen erinnern sich, oder Mom? Sie sind sich doch in dem Land ohne Magie wieder begegnet...ganz bestimmt."

Regina nickte, streichelte über seine Wange und sprach weiter:

„Ja und weißt du was, mein kleiner Schatz...in diesem Land ohne Magie...in diesem Land, wo es keinen alten König gab und auch kein Zauberer sich mehr traute die Königin zu ärgern, weißt du was Königin und Dieb dort gefunden haben?"

Roland schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ihre Erinnerungen."

Auf einmal riss er die Augen auf und wirkte aufgeregt. Er setzte sich wieder auf und nestelte mit seinen Fingern an ihr herum

„Und der Junge?...Hat er sich auch erinnert?"

„Nein, er kann sich nicht erinnern, weil er noch zu klein war, um Erinnerungen an seine Mutter zu haben. Aber er hat etwas anderes als Erinnerungen gefunden."

„Jaaaaaa?, machte er langgezogen und kaute gespannt auf seiner inneren Unterlippe

„Ja!

„Und was?"

„Seine Mom!"

„Juuuuuhuuuuuu", er riss die Arme in die Luft, als e seinen Freudenlaut ausstieß, doch dann wurde er wieder etwas stiller.  
>„Und die junge Königin ist jetzt glücklich? Mit dem Dieb und dem Jungen und dem kleinen Prinzen.."<p>

„...und einem weiteren Schatz, den sie unter ihrem Herzen trägt", erklärte sie und streichelte dabei über ihre geschwollene Körpermitte. Roland betrachtete sie argwöhnisch. Hinter seinen dunklen Augen arbeitete es, das konnte Regina erkennen. Ernsthaftigkeit legte sich über sein kleines Gesicht, als er das eben gehörte zu verarbeiten, zu verstehen begann und so kam er ihrem Gesicht ganz nah. Unglaube und Neugier klangen in seiner Stimme mit, als er sie unverblümt fragte.

„Mom?! Du bist die junge Königin, oder?"  
>Regina spürte ihr Herz bis zum Hals schlagen, als sie in seinem Gesicht wie in einem offenem Buch lesen konnte. Für einen Moment fürchtete sie sich vor seiner Reaktion. Fürchtete sich davor, dass er sie abweisen, dass er durchdrehen würde, doch als er fast schon nüchtern sprach, entspannte sie sich und nickte.<p>

„Und...und...und...der kleine Junge..."

Er brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende und die Schwarzhaarige brauchte kein Wort zu sagen, denn im nächsten Augenblick spürte sie seine dünnen Ärmchen um ihren Hals. Roland drückte sie so fest er nur konnte und hauchte ihr kleine unbeholfene Küsse auf das Gesicht, während er fast schon jauchzte.  
>„Dann...dann bin ich der kleine Junge...und du du du bist meine richtige Mom-"<br>Die Freude des Jungen war greifbar und trieb Regina ein paar Tränen die Augen. Sie erwiderte die Umarmung des kleinen Jungen und drückte ihn so fest an sich, wie der Babybauch es erlaubte. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie Robin im Türrahmen stehen sehen und fragte sich, seit wann er schon dort stand. Auch Roland bemerkte seinen Vater, löste sich mit einer Hand von seiner Mutter und rief begeistert.

„Dad! Dad" Hast du das gehört?!...das ist der Wahnsinn! Mom ist meine Mom!"

Robin und Regina lachten auf, als die Begeisterung aus Roland heraus brach. Der Dieb machte sich auf den Weg zum Bett, setzte sich auf die Kante und wuschelte seinem Sohn durch das dunkle, lockige Haar.

„Natürlich, hab ich das gehört...", schmunzelte er und legte sich zu den Beiden. Sein Arm legte sich um den kleinen Jungen, der kaum still sitzen konnte auf Grund der Neuigkeiten, doch sein Blick ging zu der Frau, der seine Seele verfallen war. Lautlos formten seine Lippen ein „Ich liebe dich", als die Freude Rolands und der freudige Glanz in Reginas Augen, sein Herz erhellte, nachdem sie durch so viel Dunkelheit mussten.  
>Reginas Wimpern waren tränenschwer, ihre Wangen feucht von den salzigen Spuren, doch ihre Lippen lächelten glücklich.<p>

Der kleine Junge krabbelte zwischen seine Eltern und bette seinen Kopf auf Reginas Brust. Er konnte die streichelnde Hand seiner Mutter auf seinem Rücken fühlen und entspannte sichtlich. Leise seufzte er.

„Ab jetzt vergisst du mich aber nicht mehr Mom, okay"

„Niemals mehr, mein kleiner Schatz"

Ihre Worte entlockten seinem kleinen Gesicht ein freudiges Strahlen und erfüllten sein Herz mit Zuversicht. Langsam glitt er in den Schlaf, ließ seine Gedanken um die Neuigkeit kreisen und nuschelte an der Schwelle des Traumlandes.

„...das ist... noch toller...als...ein...Renn...pferd..."

**-Ende-**


End file.
